Pokémon: Guardians
by That Wise Guy
Summary: A random encounter. A boy, who lost his memories, has a connection to Ash. But they have never met before. What's going on? Who is he? This meet-up... was it just a coincidence? Maybe it was fate. All it takes is a helpful hand to change lives and this... this is one of them.
Hello!

So... this is it, the first chapter of my story. Now, updates might be once ever two weeks. I'm not too sure yet. I planned on uploading this earlier this year, but I've been busy with work and life. Plus, some games took up my time and if you've played a certain tactical role-playing game from Nintendo, you might see some similarities. Don't worry though, my story will take some inspiration, but it will not be a full-fledged copy-cat.

Sadly, this story wasn't my actual promised story I wanted to write for some time. The issue is that the original draft wasn't something I was confident in doing. It was much more ambitious than anticipated. However, that story will one day come into fruition as well! This story will not be a filler story at all. This will be fully fleshed out.

Without further adieu, I present you all to my story "Pokemon: Guardians"! Reviews are more welcoming in these than my one-shots as I can gauge the pros and cons. Reviews make me improve. I thank you all. Enjoy the story!

* * *

"This is all your fault!"

He heard someone scream at him, but he could see nothing but darkness. He turned turned around to look and see who was yelling at him. Opening his mouth to speak out, he grabbed his throat as he heard _nothing_ come out. Frowning, his vision begins to haze as more voices yell at him.

"Why did you kill us?!"

"I thought we were friends!"

 _Stop._

He heard his voice and it shocked him to sound so old... so tired. He tried to say something, but realized it wasn't coming out again.

Yet the voices kept coming! More of those angry – hate filled voices!

"You never cared for us!"

"Murderer!"

He grabbed his head in pain, whimpering. Why won't they stop?! – What did he even do? – He didn't do anything! But they didn't listen! He didn't even kill anyone!

"Traitor!"

He didn't betray anyone!

"Liar!"

What did he lie about?! Could they hear him?

 _Stop..._

"Did _you_ stop when you destroyed everything?!"

 _I didn't do anything..._

"How could you do this to us! We took care of you, you were our brother!"

 _I don't even_ know _you!_

They just kept going – and going – and going – and – ah! The voices stopped... Did it end? His headache ended too... What was going on? All of a sudden, he heard another voice... it was mumbling, but he could hear it still. Was it going to yell at him as well? No more, please... No more...

"Hey! Calm down! It's just a nightmare!"

… _Huh_?

Opening his eyes, he quickly closes them as the light hits his eyes violently. Although annoyed at the light hurting his eyes, relief was quickly taking over – it was just a nightmare... nothing else. But, why did that not suit well with him? It doesn't matter now.

"Hey, you're awake! That's great news!" the voice that awoke him stated obviously, but his cheerful tone was a welcoming one compared to what he was hearing in his head. This was a young man, maybe around his age. It sounded familiar too. Did he know this person?

"Hey, Pikachu, get the others! Let them know he's awake!" the young man told his partner, which it obliged happily.

"Pika!" it squeaked its namesake and he heard it scurry off, presumably outside.

Opening his eyes again, albeit slowly, his vision began to gain its bearings and quickly adjusted to the light. He gets up slowly, sitting up straight and rubs his head, "Hrngh..." he sounded like a madman! However, the young man just chuckled in empathy, rubbing his nose with a smile.

"You wake up just like I used to!"

That was reassuring... But, a smile escaped his lips, it wasn't that bad, actually...

He was about to respond, but the door opened up as three others came in: two girls and a boy. The boy and the youngest girl looked alike, most likely siblings. Both had blond hair and blue eyes, except the older boy had huge circle-rimmed glasses. Other than the fact he also wore a blue jumpsuit that didn't really give much to the imagination, he and his sister were normal looking.

The other girl looked like she knew a thing or two about fashion. She was an attractive looking girl with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile that he hasn't seen since... well, he can't remember. She looked over to the boy with black shaggy hair and had a small blush, making him easily amused. Schoolgirl crush?

He was taken out of his musings as the blond boy spoke, "You really are awake! That's good, we found you lying on the ground unconscious when we were traveling and went to take you to the nearest Pokémon Center. You've been sleeping for the past 3 days now."

3 days?! Wow. What even _happened_?

Attempting to speak caused him to cough – his throat is sore. He turned to see the black haired boy give him a glass of water. Quickly drinking it, he began to cough yet again, causing the black haired boy to pat his back. "Hey now, take it easy," he stated gently.

After finishing his coughing session, he looked up and nodded, his voice still hoarse, "Right. Thanks, Ash."

Everyone, even the one he identified as Ash, stared at him weirdly. He too took a second to realize what he just said. How did he even know his name?

"Hm, strange. I don't think we've ever met you before, plus Ash isn't that known in Kalos. How did you come across his name?" Clemont asked, suspicious of the boy in front of him. Who could blame him? This wasn't something you'd be used to: someone passed out for three days, only to wake up and automatically know the name of one of the people that saved him? As many thoughts ran through his head, he saw his younger sister shake her head at him.

"Does it matter, Clemont? Who knows! He might have heard us talk while he was sleeping! There's no point in worrying over it." Bonnie stated, crossing her arms at him, challenging him to argue. He knew not to mess with her and thought her argument was sound. It was true, they all did talk to each other while awaiting the boy's waking.

"You're probably right, Bonnie." he acquiesced and saw her give him a smug smile.

"Told ya!"

Ignoring the two siblings, Serena looked at him with an also wary gaze, but quickly turned it into a curious one, "If you know his name, then you might tell us who you are?" she asked hesitatingly, not sure what to say. She didn't hold a lot of confidence in herself, the boy noted.

"Uh, no... Sorry," he sorrowfully apologized, "I don't know who I am... I just woke up having a nightmare and... nothing. I can't really remember what it even was about." He sounded frustrated with himself and she opened up a basket and handed him a puff of dough dyed blue with some sprinkles on it.

Curiously looking at it, he put her gaze back up at her and she smiled, "It's a PokePuff. It's good for humans and Pokémon to eat. Try it, you might like it."

Ash grins, "Yeah, her treats are amazing! You'd definitely love it just like I do!"

"O-oh, t-thanks, Ash!"

He hid his snicker, the girl was so smitten. He stared at the treat and bit into it. He began to devour it as it filled his insides with delight! It was heavenly! Gobbling it up, he looked at her and asked, "Uh, may I have another? It was great!"

She beamed with pride and gave him another one, which he ate with as much gusto. Bonnie noticed and gave an unamused stare, "Great, we have another Ash..." They all laugh and he stared at them with an inquisitive look. Was that supposed to be an insult or something?

Ash and Pikachu give a sheepish laugh, "Eh heh, don't worry about what she said. You haven't eaten in three days, so it would make sense you were hungry."

He nods, "I'm grateful to you all... truly."

"If you were grateful, you should at least be laying down some more." a stern voice echoed in the room as they all jumped to see Nurse Joy giving him a slight glare. She went up to him and wagged her finger as if scolding a child, "You also shouldn't be allowed to eat something like a PokePuff so early on after just waking up! You're lucky they're soft to chew on, so you won't be getting an upset stomach, but do be careful."

They all murmured an apology, but she just waved it off with a smile, "Just making sure you get better is my main priority. I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you, but what's your name?" she asked politely, with a gentle tone, a far cry from how she spoke just a moment ago. She notices his hesitation and raises an eyebrow, "Do you know your name?" she asked slowly, not wanting to offend him.

He sighs, "I'm afraid I don't. I don't remember it or anything else, to be frank."

Clemont was about to state otherwise, but Bonnie noticed and nudged him to stop. He noticed it was also a bad time to do so and relented.

"Oh dear, you most likely have retrograde amnesia. I'm not sure how long this will last though, as it could possibly stay for just a few days to maybe throughout the rest of your life." She stated sympathetically and he sighs, figuring that might be case.

"I might as well try to piece it out. But it won't help if I can't even remember a name."

Ash snapped his fingers in an epiphany, "I got it! If you're a trainer, you might have an ID on you!" The others quickly realized and cheered that it might be the case. Feeling hopeful, the boy nodded happily. Getting an approving nod from the nurse, he slowly got up and walked to his bag slowly. He noticed Ash was ready to catch him if he stumbled.

Reaching into his bag, he noticed 6 Pokéballs and smiled, "Well, that's a relief, it seems I'm a trainer. Makes things easier."

"I already took the precaution of ensuring their health and I must say, they're in great health." Nurse Joy stated and added on, "I also ensured no one took anything in your bag. Even I didn't check the compartments, I only made sure your Pokémon were healthy."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." the boy gratefully thanked the nurse and checked each compartment hopefully. He took out everything that was in his bag, from clothes to even his sleeping bag. He couldn't find his ID there and sighed, "Dam- I mean, dang. Nothing here."

Clemont frowns, putting his hand on his chin with a thoughtful expression, "Odd. You must have lost it during some kind of altercation that led to you passing out and making you develop amnesia... We did find you bruised up after all."

"Is that why my muscles are so sore?" he rhetorically asked as he gazes at one of the Pokéballs in his hands. It was an oddity that he would forget such an ordeal this badly, yet he feels like he should be glad. What was going on in his life that essentially lead him to be who he is right now? For a second, he dreaded thinking he was a criminal or something awful. Yet, the truth still must be uncovered, even if he didn't like it. It had to be done.

His thoughts left him the moment he saw his reflection in the mirror. Studying his look, he realized he didn't look anything special aside from the hair color. Navy blue hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion marred only by the dirt spots on his face. His hair wasn't anything ridiculous, thank the Gods, but it didn't make him stand out at all in comparison to the people around him. Ash had unruly spiky hair that oddly fits his enthusiasm, Clemont had a sort of weird bouffant hair style, while he couldn't really say much about Serena's or Bonnies as they seem typical female hairstyles.

"It honestly feels weird seeing myself in the mirror," he muttered to himself and turned to his compatriots, "I think I should shower and get myself looking clean... I look like cra – I mean, I look like a bum."

Bonnie shouldn't hear those nasty words. She's too young.

Clemont notices the slips and nods gratefully, to which he acknowledges with a smile. That's the least he can do, after all.

"Sure! We'll be outside if you need us!" Ash exclaims as Pikachu nods, squeaking its namesake yet again in confirmation. Those two have a real close bond, which is very admirable. Makes him wonder if he even has that sort of relationship with his own Pokémon.

"Yeah! We're going to show you all the Pokémon we have! Then you'll show us yours! Oooh, I bet they're cute! I can't wait to see them! I'll also show you Dedenne!" Bonnie gushes and all he does is laugh at her fervor.

"Haha, of course, Bonnie. I can't wait."

They all leave him with Nurse Joy, whom gave him a towel. After unclothing himself, he turned the knob to release warm water. He allowed his right leg to be hit by the water, for him to slowly grow accustom to it. Once fully entered, he increases the temperature of the water a tad further and relishes in the heat.

"Much better," he sighs out in pure bliss.

As he showers, the others began to talk among themselves out in the Pokémon Center lobby. Ash drank a can of soda and gave some to Pikachu, who gulped the carbonated drink. The rodent grimaced at the fizz and shuddered, making it shake its head. "Pika..." it uttered as it tried to calm down.

Bonnie was playing with both Dedenne, her faithful Electric/Fairy type partner, and Squishy, an enigmatic little green cell-like Pokémon that they all encountered just a few weeks back. She seems less interested in knowing the backstory about the boy they just met and his backstory. She just wanted to see his Pokémon!

"I wonder what caused him to even have those wounds," Clemont said out loud to his two friends as they nod in wonder.

"Yeah, it was weird seeing him like that, but what's even weirder is that he doesn't even remember anything at all," said Serena.

"Wish we could help him jog his memory, but how?" Ash asked, crossing his arms.

"We can try to show him where we found him, that could be a great way to maybe jog his memory," Serena suggested, putting her hand on her chin inquisitively. She noticed Clemont shake his head, "Something wrong, Clemont?"

"Hm?" he looked at Serena and then Ash, who both saw him shake his head, and he smiles sheepishly, "Sorry, just thinking what you said. It could help, but you saw how he reacted when he saw himself in the mirror, right? It looked like he didn't even recognize himself, so the chances of him regaining his memories from the location are pretty slim." As always, Clemont was the one who thought things through and they both conceded to his explanation, although Ash didn't seem to be satisfied with the answer.

Getting up, he gave off a confident aura around him and smiled, pumping his fist upward near his chest, "I say we still check it out! If it means even a slim chance, it's better than nothing!"

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu mimicked his trainer with the same exact pose and confidence.

Clemont looks at Ash warily, "My only issue is that he knew your name, Ash," he saw the said teen about to retort and quickly added, "let me explain; while yeah... we did talk to each other, we weren't in his room most of the time we spoke. Remember, Nurse Joy didn't let us visit him for too long and even then, we just whispered our names to ensure we don't disturb his rest. I'm not sure what we might be getting into."

With a nod, Serena then puts her two cents in, "I agree with Clemont, Ash. I know he didn't really say anything, but he only did that to please Bonnie. It just seems... I don't know, bizarre? He knows _your_ name, but not his?"

Ash frowns at his two friends and asks, "So you guys think he's potentially dangerous or something?"

"We didn't say that, Ash," Serena corrects him with a gentle tone, "we're just worried that he might do something to you."

Ash closes his eyes and processes their concerns. In all honesty, he thought the same way. Was this guy a danger to him and his friends? He couldn't be, he looked as vulnerable as they do! However, yeah, the fact he knows his name was rather off. But did it truly matter to him? No, not really; in fact, it made him want to help the guy out and see what's the connection between the two – if there even is one.

"I understand where you guys are coming from, but I would feel bad if we just let him suffer alone. How would you feel if you guys were in his shoes right now and the people who helped you decided to just walk away and let you suffer the memory loss?" he felt bad for putting them into this situation, but it was the only way to at least empathize with the person.

Both Serena and Clemont gave off a guilty look and Clemont sighs, "Yeah, I guess we have no choice. But, let's just be careful, alright?"

"Thanks, you guys. I knew I can count on you!" Ash gives them a grin and thumbs up, making the two smile back at him.

They see the teen walk out from the hallway looking clean. He wore an open fronted, black, longline hooded cardigan with white linings, a forest green shirt, and dark blue slim jeans. His shoes were rather generic, just black shoes. He looked uncomfortable wearing them despite the fact he did dress like this when they first saw him. It stems back to not recognizing how he looked before, which Clemont automatically assumed.

He smiles at them and walks towards them while holding his backpack, "Guess you all did wait for me."

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Ash questions with a naive look on his face.

"Well, we just met and you guys must have thought I was a creep or something for knowing your name," he hypothesized, not knowing that's what they all actually stated. He didn't notice Serena or Clemont wincing at that, both looking really guilty. Ash smiled and put his hand on the teens shoulder reassuringly.

"Nah! We were talking about how we're going to help you get your memories back!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Before they could even explain, Bonnie rushes in and grins, "Hey, Morgan!"

… _Morgan?!_

Flabbergasted, the teen stares at Bonnie with an incredulous look, "Did you just call me 'Morgan', Bonnie?" The others were wondering what she was even doing. Did she know his name? Did she find his ID or something?

"Nope," she answers back happily, much to the others exasperation, "I just decided to name you that! It was getting annoying not knowing your name, so I thought it would be a good idea to give you one and make it so we can call you that without repeating 'he', 'teen', 'guy', etc!" she gives him an award winning smile, making him flustered.

Clemont wasn't amused, "Bonnie, I don't think you should decide to name him. We shouldn't try to change his identity or anything unless he wants to."

"N-no... it's fine, Clemont. Uh, Bonnie, why that name?"

"Because you look like a 'Morgan' to me!" short and sweet. How quaint.

"But isn't that a girls name?" he asks, hoping she'd at least let him change the name to something else.

"Actually, not really," Serena answered, "it's often a name for both boys and girls, so it's fine to use... if you want."

… He has no other name to think of to help him.

With a sigh, he relents, "Alright... I guess we can go with that name."

The newly christened Morgan stares at the group, "Just... don't make fun of my name, please."

They all shake their heads, letting him know they won't and he accepts that. Morgan smiles lightly, "Well, that's that then... I'll just have to get used to the name so forgive me if I don't answer back to you calling me. She's right though, it's certainly better than just using pronouns for me."

They all laughed as Bonnie stuck out her tongue in victory.

After they finished the bonding moment, Morgan grabbed one of the Pokéballs that he placed on his belt and looks at it, "I think it's time to see them, I guess." The Pokéball shook in response


End file.
